


Summer Memories

by puddingkenma1016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingkenma1016/pseuds/puddingkenma1016
Summary: Akaashi is on his way home to his parent’s house to spend his vacation since it’s been a while when he went home. Akaashi plans to enjoy his one month vacation that his boss gave him and also planning to catch-up with his highschool friends when he knows that some of them are on vacation and also decided to spend it to their parent’s house. But little did he know, Fate is making a move to spice up his vacation a little bit and maybe making it unforgettable vacation he will have.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here so I'm a little bit nervous because I don't know if you will like this story but I'm hoping you guys enjoy and like it. I'm sorry ahead for this since I'm still working on my writing skills. I might also add more tags as the story goes on so for now, let's leave this as is.

I'm almost done putting my clothes in the closet from my luggage since I'll be staying here, in my parent's house, for a month. It happened 2 months ago when my boss approached me for a talked regarding for my vacation. He informed me that I need to use my vacation leave since, I started working as editor, I rarely use it. He "force" me to take one but I simply said to him that I need to think about it first. Informing Kenma about it, He easily suggested that I need to take it not the following month but by June. Kenma just told me that somehow some of our highschool friends were having a vacation in June and planning to have small reunion. He still doesn’t know who will be there but at least some are there. Today is the 2nd day of June and here I am in my parent’s house because it is more accessible in meeting them anytime they want to than in my apartment, where it is a bit far since I choose a place that is near to the place I work.

 **“Keiji! Dinner is now ready.”** I hear my mom calling me.

 **“Coming!”** I say as putting my luggage aside in my closet and close the closet door. Taking a quick glace in my room, I went down and head straight to the kitchen where my parents is already in the table waiting for me.

 **“Sit down and let’s eat.”** My father says me and smiles. It is been a while to have a meal like this since I rarely take a break from my work and visit here even it just take 4 hours travel from my apartment.

The whole dinner fills with laughers from some stories about my work place, work mates and everything. In short we are just catching up for those years that I haven’t visited them.

 **“And that’s why my boss “force” me to take a vacation since I’m not really using it. “** I told them what my boss told me. **“When I talked to Kenma about it, he then suggested that I should take that offer and it should be in June.”** I added while sipping the tea that my mom prepares after the meal.

 **“Your boss is right, Keiji. You need to take a break from your work once in a while.”** She says. **“It is nice to be a hardworking but everyone needs to take a break once in a while.”** She then continues. I look at them pouting a little.

 **“It is. Health is also important. It’s nice to know that your boss is so kind.”** My father added. **“Wait, are you meeting Kozume-kun tonight?”** I look at him while shaking his head.

 **“No, I’m planning to meet him tomorrow at his house.”** I simply say as I clean the table and put the mugs we used in dish washer. My parents just simply nod at me and telling me to go to my room to sleep.

I went back to my room and get my laptop from the bag to check if there are some emails today. After an hour replying the emails that had been sent to me, I went to take a quick shower and went to bed.

\-----

A light slips through the little space between the two thick curtains that illuminate the four corner of the room and there’s a soft buzzing that can be heard. With my eyes still close, I reach and try to find where that noise come from. My phone made contact with fingers and turns the alarm off while slowly opening my eyes and look around tries to absorb everything. I groan when everything sets in my head.

 _“Right, I’m at my parent’s house today and this is my old room.”_ I mumble to myself. Lazily getting up from my bed and went straight to open the window.

 **“Now, what should I do for today?”** I ask to myself while looking outside of my window thinking if there’s any plan I have today and let out a sigh when realize that the only plan for now is going to Kenma’s house to visit him. Looking at the clock that hangs on my wall, it’s too early for me to go there even if it is only one station apart from my parent’s house to his house. Since it is still early to go, I went to my table and turn my laptop to start editing at least one of the stories that more likely needed after this vacation I have.

I am halfway done on editing the story when my phone suddenly beeps. Reaching on it to look then I see Kenma’s name being display on the screen.

From: Kozume Kenma

Hey! Keiji just want to ask if what time you are coming here. Good morning by the way.

To: Kozume Kenma

Hey! Good Morning, Kenma. Around 30 minutes?

From: Kozume Kenma

Okay, Cool. See you later then.

To: Kozume Kenma

See you later.

I now then save my work and went straight to bathroom to prepare myself after to that I head towards the front door and get my shoes.

 **“I’m heading out now.”** I shout at the front door and see my mom walking out from the living room.

 **“What about your lunch Keiji?”** My mom asks me. **“I’ll just grab something while I’m on my way to Kenma.”** After telling her that, I take my phone out to inform Kenma that I’m on my way and went straight to the cafe near the station to buy Kenma’s favourite, apple pie.

I’m now found myself walking towards Kenma with my left hand holding the pie. Not long after, an old, big traditional Japanese house come insight. I am about to ring the doorbell when my eyes caught something.

 **“Kozume/Kuroo?”** I read the writing above the doorbell and ring it. When this happened? I didn’t know they are living together now. I let a chuckles when realize that I really don’t have any idea what is happening to my friends. Kenma is right; I really need vacation to catch up what I miss that’s when Kenma open the door.

 **“Hey! Come in”** Kenma step beside and welcome me.

 **“Kozume/Kuroo, huh?”** I look at him smirking when I see a slight blush across to his cheeks, I laugh. **“I bought a pie, Apple pie to be exactly.”** I gave the pie to him while still laughing at him since the blush is still visible in his cheeks.

 **“Is this the one from the cafe near in the station?”** He asks me while I help him preparing the tea.

 **“Yup, the one you love.”** As I place the two mugs in the table while he is preparing the pie that I just bought with the smile in his face.

 **“These sure bring back the memories from highschool.”** He mumbles.

 **“It sure it did, like after we played hours and hours of volleyball when both team don’t have a practice.”** Simply say to him.

 **“Argh! I only agree on that because of the pie. Anyway, it is nice for you to finally take your leave.”** He said smiling at me.

 **“You said that I should take it since based on what you told me last time that some of our friends were also having vacation.”** Telling him while pouting and he chuckles.

 **“Yup, because that’s what they told me and somehow they were planning to have a game once everyone is gathered. “** I look at him when he said it. **“Of course, Kuro is the mastermind.”** He really reads someone easily.

 **“When this happened?”** I ask him while smirking.

 **“When what?”** He looks at me while tilting his head a little.

 **“You and Kuroo-san”** I laugh at him then he proceeds to tell everything what happened years ago. From how it started up until know, not only that but also telling me some of our friends are now dating and being engage. I lost some of their contact when I already in university and only Kenma is the one who still I have contact with.

We talk and talk until we lost track of time that is already dusk but we really don’t care as long we still enjoy talking. The laughter filled the room time to time as they are reminiscing the past to the point that they didn’t hear the front door open.

 **“Kitten, I’m home.”** Kuroo announce his arrival. **“I see you had a visitor, kitten. So do I.”** He added.

 **“Welcome home, Kuro. We are at the kitchen.”** Kenma announce where we are. I look from my back and saw Kuroo.

 **“Hi, Kuroo-san. Long time no see.”** I smile at him.

 **“Akaashi?! It’s been a long time. How are you?”** Kuroo excitedly approach me. I laugh at him as he went straight to Kenma and kiss his forehead.

 **“Oh yeah, whose with you Kuro?”** Kenma ask Kuro. As on cue, I see someone walking towards the kitchen with a two-tone hair, gray and black, style in a spiky way just like as I remembered, and a golden eye that looks like an owl.

 **“Akaashi?!”** He looks at me with a wide eye and so do I. I never expected to him today.

 **“Hi Bokuto-san. Long time no see.”** I gave him a smile. He still the same just like the last time I saw him but now, he is a little bulkier than when he was in highschool. I see Bokuto-san is about to say something when Kenma butts in.

 **“Stay for dinner, Keiji. Kuro and Bokuto-san will have their 'bro night' tonight.”** Kenma simply say while pouting.

 **“Sure, let me then help you prepare for our dinner.”** Standing up from where I was sitting but Kenma pulls me back.

 **“No need. Let’s just order something, I hope you don’t mind.”** Kenma says as he grabs his phone from and starts to dial the local pizza store.

 **“Kitten, we’re going now.”** as Kuro approach Kenma and place a kiss in his forehead. **“Ah, before I forgot. Akaashi, Do you any plan next week?”** Kuro looks at me while his hand is still in Kenma’s shoulder.

 **“No, I don’t. I don’t have any plan for this month.”** As I gave my phone to them to see my schedule in this month that is purely blank.

 **“Nice! Just leave this as in, especially next week.”** Giving back my phone as he kiss Kenma’’s cheeks telling him that he will going now and dragging Bokuto along with him while saying that it’s nice to meet me again.

We now were sitting in the living room while watching some movies playing in the TV while waiting the pizza to be delivered. It took 20 minutes for the pizza to be delivered. We were silently eating when Kenma speaks.

 **“What happened with you and Bokuto?”** I stop eating and look at him.

 **“What do you mean? Nothing is wrong.”** I just simply say while he looks up at me.

 **“If nothing then why there’s an awkward tension between you two when he walked in the kitchen?”** He stares at me. I forgot sometimes that Kenma is good at reading people and that’s why it is hard to lie at him when he completely read you.

 **“Nothing in particular happened. I just feel awkward since I haven’t seen him in a long time, that’s all.”** Kenma looks at me like his still waiting for the continuation but he just gave me a nod when he sees that I’m not adding to what I said.

 **“Just like what Kuro said, leave your next week vacant, okay?”** Kenma reminds me as I walk towards to front door.

 **“What are we gonna do next week?”** I look at him curiously. Why next? What is going on next week?

“Knowing Kuro, he already plans to have a match or something next week.” Kenma state the obvious. Right, I forgot that he did mention it awhile ago. **“Take care, Keiji.”** I just nod at him and found Kuroo and Bokuto-san already inside. They just arrive from their dinner.

 **“Going home, already?”** Kuroo ask me. **“Do you want to me to drive you home?”** Kuroo added.

 **“No need. I’m staying at my parent’s house for a month and also you need to take a rest, you too Bokuto-san.”** I chuckles as i saw Bokuto-san wants to say something.

While I'm walking home, the question that Kenma asked me came back.

> **_"What happened with you and Bokuto?"_ **
> 
> Now to think about it, how and when this happened. Before the Nationals? No. Before Bokuto-san's graduation? No. Wait, I remember now, it is when I was a 3rd highschool and Bokuto-san was already graduated. It's started from there but what we did to made things like this. Right, we lost time to each other. Text messages were frequent that time until it became twice a week, it became once a month until it is forgotten. It was the time when Bokuto-san pursuing to be professionals and the training became hectic to the point our communication ended just like that. It was also that time I have so many things to say to him but ended not to.

**“I’m home.”**

> I don’t clearly remember what really happened but the only thing I know was I suddenly cut my communication to others. It felt like there’s something I want to forget somehow but I don’t remember what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end! Yehey! thank you for reading and you guys can follow me in my twitter which is @puddinghairken if you want. Thank you and God bless.


End file.
